Tom's Bella
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: So I thought that I should do my own spin on Twilight's Bella Swan and HP's Voldemort. Rated M for mature scenes. AU OOC  ON HIATUS!
1. Bella and Tom Reunited

Okay, I have never done a single crossover in my pitiful life of 18 years. Sad, sad, I know. But I'm going to give it a shot and write an AU, OOC one-shot chapter to see if I like it. If I do, I may continue it. If **you** like it please let me know although it isn't necessary for me. It's just a nice thing. Or if you don't, go ahead and leave a comment but don't flame me or I will block you. You've been warned. So enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, Bella, or even Voldemort. Even if I want to…

When Edward left me, I was devastated. Devastated to the point where I stopped eating or drinking anything except for donated blood. I even stopped sleeping. No, I'm not a damned vampire. I just couldn't stomach anything heavier than human blood. I lasted for about a month with the blood and I fell asleep a few days into my pitifully single life. The last time I fell asleep though, I was taken to a place back home in England. I don't remember much, but I knew I wasn't American.

When I came to, though, I don't remember many of these faces that were surrounding my bed. The only faces I recognized were my parents and my aunts Bellatrix and Cissy, my cousin Draco, and my uncles Lucius and Lucian. Otherwise I didn't know the others. I tried to smile but I didn't remember how. It's been a month since he left and he took my reason to smile with him to, which pissed me off.

He thought he was protecting me, telling me that he loved me and that I was his mate and all this other bullshit. What pissed me off even more was that I knew we weren't mates, but I tried so hard to believe him. It twisted something dark inside of me. Something evil that wasn't even really there until he left. But, I realized that I glorified myself in the evil twisting. I will make him pay for everything that he's done to me.

"Isabella, my love; you're awake." We heard a strong, male voice say. As soon as we heard it though, most of the people gathered instantly changed their facial expressions to register fear. It intrigued me. If this man could do it, surely he could teach me. I was tired of being weak.

"Who are you?" I asked, unafraid when I saw him. And Goddamn, this man was fucking sexy; short black-brown hair, piercing emerald eyes, and stood about 6 feet, if not 6 and a half; pale body, but not pasty pale to take away the beauty. Adorning his neck was a gorgeous black snake with red eyes. Sheathing his legs were dark leather pants that look like they've been painted on. Fuck, I wasn't going to moan, I will not moan. But he looked familiar too.

"I am Lord Voldemort, but you used to call me Tommy when we were six." He said. "I don't know if you remember me at all since Dumbledore screwed with your memories." He said Dumbledore like it was a curse.

"Tommy…Tommy Riddle?" I asked. I knew a Tommy once; years ago before we moved to America. We changed our names too. My father's name was Lucus and my mom's was Carlie. I honestly don't understand how my grandmother came up with Lucian, Lucius, and Lucus, but she did. Maybe she was obsessed with the first syllable, 'Luc'. But my name was the only one that stayed the same. We changed our last name from Malfoy to Swan.

"Yes, Isabella. Tommy Riddle." Then he looked at the others. "Everybody leaves except for the Malfoys." His voice was cold again, and I can now see why they were afraid of him; he commands their loyalty and respect or suffer death. Once everyone was gone but my family, Tommy sat on my bed, eyes warmer, like I used to know them.

"I remember everything now. Why we left England, who we are in the Wizard community, and everything about you, My Lord." Tommy _tsked_.

"You don't have to say my honorifics, dear Isabella, Tom or Tommy's okay. Well, Tommy when we are around your family or alone." He winked before his attention drifted to the black snake draped across his neck. _"Nagini, do you want to welcome our guessst?"_ The snake, Nagini, looked at me curiously.

_"Welcome, My Lady. Ssssince you've arrived, I have taken it upon myssself to be your guard while you were unaware. You've intrigued both my massster and I, sssso I bid you welcome and enjoy it here." _ Nagini said in a soft hissing voice.

_"Thank you, Nagini for your sservicess, although from what I don't know. I am in your debt."_ I nodded my head to him, as a show of respect to him. The snake slithered down Tommy's neck and wrapped itself around my own and rested its head by my ear. This apparently shocked everyone, including Tommy. Nagini's never done this before, apparently.

"It seems like my pet has taken a liking to you." Tommy said, slightly amused. "This is good; I don't have to worry about him eating you then for a meal." Then he turned his attention again to my family. "The Malfoys have served faithfully. For that, I shall grant you all one desire, for I will give it you. Lucus and Carlie have returned despite what had happened 11 years ago. You have brought my best friend back, strong and powerful to rival even my own power. You shall have no fear of me and can call me Tom." They all nodded. "You may leave to catch up while I catch up with Isabella."

My parents came over and gave me hug before they left, being careful of Nagini, my aunts came to give me a quick peck on my forehead, and I got my shoulder rubbed by Draco before he and my uncles left with a nod. Once they left and the door was closed, I was tempted beyond temptation to pounce on Tommy but I wasn't about to disturb the snake currently taking up residence on my neck and shoulders. I have no desire to be lunch should I piss him off. So I did the only thing I could do; I held my arms out for Tom to embrace me. He smiled, before climbing over to tackle me. I fell backwards and landed on my three pillows. Thank Goddess they were there or Nagini would be mad. I laughed at his enthusiasm. Nagini unfurled himself and wrapped around my bed frame.

"Ah, Isabella, it's good to have you back." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly.

"It's good to be back, Tommy. How's your plan coming along? I remember you talking about it when we were still young enough to be misunderstood." I said breathy. He chuckled.

"Dumbledore and the Potter boy are gone. My father died after trying to kill him, if you remember correctly. And Dumbledore was the only one standing in my way that could have posed a threat to me." I nodded. "Mum's died. She went to Azkaban after you left. I went to Hogwarts, learned all that I could, and gathered many people to this cause. I was put in the Slytherin House; made me proud. Oh I wish you were there with me, my Isa, we could've been the Head boy and girl together!"

"Yes, same here. But now you can teach me everything you know so that I could be a proper witch." He chuckled darkly this time. Oh fuck, if he does that again I swear I won't be held accountable for attacking him.

"Not an issue, my love." Then he bit my ear.


	2. Lemon

Okay, second chapter. I'm just cranking these out, I'm kinda bored of doing one shots so I'm going to try to make this a two or three shot, again, I'm doing this for my own entertainment but it's out there for everyone to enjoy as well. If you want, go ahead and leave a comment on the bottom of the page, it's that green one smack in the middle of it. Enjoy my lovelies!

Previously on TB

_"Yes, same here. But now you can teach me everything you know so that I could be a proper witch." He chuckled darkly this time. Oh fuck, if he does that again I swear I won't be held accountable for attacking him._

_ "Not an issue, my love." Then he bit my ear._

Voldemort/Tom's PoV

She moaned; her hands instantly going up to my immaculate black-brown hair. Gods above, I wanted to ravish her. She may be untrained, but she can certainly keep those fools on their toes once she's learned. Gods, I growled at the thought. Bella's leg suddenly wrapped around my waist and flipped us over. I felt myself grow harder at the sudden images racing in my mind. Who knew that I would be like this; this dark and sensual and demanding Dark Wizard? I didn't think so. Her lips went straight to mine, crushing them together like she's trying to meld them into one. She opened her mouth and nipped at my own. I growled before attacking hers with my own, battling her into submission. It lasted for a minute before I scratched down her back, leaving red, angry marks. She pulled away enough so that she can scream into my mouth. Poor Nagini is getting front row seats to this.

_ "Nagini, you may leave if you ssso choossse. Thingsss are only going to get worssse for you if you watch. You may get ssscarred, my pet."_ I told Nagini softly.

"_ Thank you, Massster, I'd rather not sssee you acting like an animal with another woman. Not a good sssight."_ Then he laughed in the way only snakes can and left, closing the door with the tip of his tail. Gods I loved that snake. I turned my attention quickly to the woman above me. I took one look at her neck and I went to it, licking it, sucking on it, biting it almost to the point I broke into it, and nibbling on it, causing Bella to rub her core onto my aching flesh. I hissed once and then flipped her over. I kneeled before her and took it took one motion of my hand to rip her shirt away, leaving her there with a black lacy bra and her jeans. Damn, I could look at her all say like this and never find myself bored. I smirked at her before I destroyed her bra as well, finally seeing my woman in full from the top of her amazing crown of hair to her belly button. I went right to her pants after taking a few seconds to glory in her near nakedness.

I took my time getting her pants off, kissing my way down, got one leg free, and repeating that one more time before licking my way up to the apex of her legs. I reached her underwear and I softly bit her hood, causing her eyes to droop and her to moan. Gods above these pants are going to forever have a place for my dick with the way that she has me so fucking hard.

"No fair, Tom. I'm all naked and you're still fully dressed. Get up here so I can fix that." I nearly growled with the demand that was quite obvious in her tone, but did what I was told to. After I shredded her underwear. Now _she_ growled at me and I swear that if I wasn't in her soon, someone was going to die a painful death. And in ten seconds flat, I was pinned to the bed, just as naked as the goddess above me was. She slithered from my lap so that she was in between my legs and before I could say anything, she bent down and wrapped her pink, plump lips around my cock and fuck if I couldn't help the involuntary thrust my hips gave.

"Oh fuck." I moaned as she started working me. I wrapped a hand into her silky black hair and started fucking her mouth, amazed that she didn't gag when I hit the back of her throat. She didn't stop although I was willing to get straight to her southern lips that beckoned to me like no other pussy has before. But she kept going at it and before long I was on the verge of spilling my seed into her mouth. "Bella, stop." She hummed. She FUCKING hummed. "Bella," I growled as she kept going at it. "Bella, stop." It took a second of a pause for me to grab her and place her in my position. "You've been naughty. You didn't obey me."

Her eyes flashed. "So? I would've completed my job in another two or three seconds, mister." Gods, I don't think I was going to last long. She wants to push me to the limits?

"Do you want to be punished, Isabella Malfoy?" I saw a shudder run through her. "You're going to get punished. Tell me, are you still a virgin?" She shook her head no.

"Junior year." Was all she supplied me with. Well, whatever the case, I won't have to be so gentle this time of our first coupling. Hmmm…

"On your hands and knees. Now." Again, her eyes flashed before getting into said position. Instead of going straight for the plunge, I smacked her ass. She whimpered. Oh, Gods above. "Did you like that?" She nodded. I smiled slightly. "Do you know what you did to me? You want me to become an animal and pound into you so hard you feel like I'm touching your black and dirty soul?"

"Fuck yes." She said. "I want you to pound me until I'm black and blue. Right here, right now." And damn if I don't give it to her. So I climbed over her, lining myself up to her entryway and said;

"Your wish is my command." And I thrusted myself home and nearly growled with how tight she was. But I didn't stop to let her get used to my intrusion; I pulled right back out and plowed right back in, pulled out, spanked her, leaving a red mark the size of my hand, and sheathed myself again. She screamed out the first time and made a sound similar to a hiss when I spanked her, "Do you like this, Isabella? Huh?"

"Hnnn, Nagini was right, you could be an animal. I don't see it yet." Then the cheeky girl smirked darkly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"No?" I asked. Then I switched to Parseltounge. _"Are you sure you want to see me as only the most primal part of the human mind, Isabella Malfoy?"_ She shuddered.

_"Yes, __**Voldemort**__, the most primal you makes me shudder at the pleasure of thinking about it."_ I snarled but before Isabella could even think that it was in retaliation of using my other name, I gripped her hair, wrapped it around my hand and pulled her head to the side as I bit down on her neck just enough to break her skin before letting her get…aquatinted…with my controlling nature. I pounded into her at breakneck speed and listened to the smacking of our skin for a few minutes before I stopped and had switched our positions again so that her leg was resting on my shoulder and she was on her side before I started going at it again for a few more minutes before she screamed her release, squeezing and clenching around me, making me snarl her name when I came. I gave a shudder before I fell, rolling myself so that I don't fall onto Bella.

I quickly muttered a contraception spell before a gathered the blankets and fell asleep with Isabella wrapped in my arms and we fell asleep.


	3. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
